Electrical connectors having an electrically conductive piercing serrations, sometimes referred to herein as piercing members, penetrating means or means for piercing, for piercing the electrical insulation of electrical cables having an electrically conductive core therein so as to establish an electrical connection between conductors of different electrical cables are known and one such electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,893 ('893) issued Dec. 1, 1998. The electrical connector of the '893 patent comprises a C-shaped receiver element, an intermediate member having opposed sections with piercing members running along opposed outwardly facing surfaces, and a wedge member that has dimensions so as to be inserted between the opposed sections and in so doing, forcing the piercing members through electrical insulation and into the cores of the different cables being electrical connected by the electrical connector of the '893 patent. It is desired that a more simplified electrical connector be provided, especially with regard to the piercing serration, and the method of manufacture thereof. It is further desired that the simplified electrical connector have features that render it more versatile. Further, it is desired to provide an electrical connector that accommodates both insulated and uninsulated cables.
The electrical connector assembly of the present invention, in one embodiment, provides for electrical connection between insulated conductors and does so with an implementation of a one-piece piercing member that is easily fabricated and yet provides a piercing function by cutting through the insulation of electrical conductors and establishing electrical connection therebetween. In another embodiment, an electrical connector assembly is provided for electrical connection between insulated and uninsulated conductors and does so with an implementation of a one-piece piercing member having piercing serrations on only one of its sides and that is easily fabricated.